


Slap

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Im Not Venting to You [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Based on True Events, Hurt/Comfort, Low-Key Bullying, Multi, Slapping, btw they are in like 7th grade, cursing, human!AU, like a lot, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Damien lashes out. Virgil retaliates.(Aka me venting through Virgil)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Im Not Venting to You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Slap

Virgil mean to. He promised. Wait, no. bullshit. He did mean it.

He and Damien got into another fight that day, he forgot what it was about. Like he always does. All he can remember is Damien’s hand coming down hard on his arm. He remembers the anger flaring in his chest as he hit back and cussed him out.

“ _ Fuck  _ you, Damien! Don't  _ fucking  _ touch me, and don't play fucking  _ innocent! _ ” Virgil remembers screaming. He remembers readying himself if Damien hit again, but running away, back to the safety of Logan a moment after.

Virgil remembers whispering to Logan, panicking, as Damien came over and slouched onto Patton, the happy-pappy-father-friend. He remembers hearing  _ “did you see what he did?!”  _ before flinching back harshly, hands ready, when Damien came closer to them.

“Why do you do this all the time?” Damien gestures to Virgil’s stance. “You do this every time I walk over!”

Virgil remembers the anger in his chest again, wanting to be let out. He let it out.

“Because you’ve hit me so many times before!” He cries. “Because you’ve hit me and I don't want it to happen again!”

Damien goes silent at that, and Logan takes Virgil’s hand and slips away.

“I feel so bad…” Virgil hears Damien say, before he is pulled into the safety of Logan’s arms.

“Damien is so annoying.” Logan mutters. 

Virgil scoffs. “You’re telling me.”

They sit in silence for one second, but that second is too much. Virgil can see Damien’s hands flying towards him again and again, hitting his arms, chest, face. He remembers in the quiet room, where the fight escalated so much that Damien slapped Virgil’s cheek so hard it almost made him cry. Almost. Virgil would never cry in front of Damien.

“He shouldn't hit you,” Logan says finally, “he’s overreacting and being immature.”

Virgil chuckles. “Yeah…” is all he says.

_ “I feel so bad…” _

_ Like all those other times, Damien? _


End file.
